Voz del Viento
by 08.oxox-angel-xoxo.80
Summary: oneshot asukure triste pero muy tierno ... el viento le susurro Aquellas palabras que anelaba escuchar ... Las palabras que en fisico no podra Tener ... mi primer asukure


Bla bla bla – conversaciones

"_Bla bla bla" _– pensamientos

_(bla bla bla_) – notas de autor

**DECLAIMER:** los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi

**¨ VOZ DEL VIENTO ¨**

Una mujer de mirada carmesí, se encontraba junto a su ventana a altas horas de la noche. Aquella mirada carmesí se perdía en medio de miles y miles de gotas de lluvia, miraba el vacio. Mientras pensaba en el o en ellos debo decir.

"_¿Porque, porque, porque?"_ – pensó dándole paso libre al llanto – _"Aun no puedo entender porque tenía que pasar así. Realmente nadie imagina lo difícil que es esto para mí y aun más importante nadie sabe cuánto deseo estés aquí conmigo y. . . con este pequeño aquí a mi lado. . ." _– pensó mirando a un pequeño niño de unos 2 años que dormía en la cuna junto a su cama - . . . tu hijo – susurro para si en la fría oscuridad de la noche – _"te ame, te amo y siempre te amare. Sin importar que pase, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase. . . SIEMPRE SERAS MI AMOR ETERNO, ASUMA" _– esto último lo pensó totalmente convencida de sí misma y segura de sus sentimientos.

De repente se oyó una dulce voz – mami ¿Qué tas hachendo depierta? - (_n/a:_ _para el que está pensando "a esta loca se le olvido escribir" o algo parecido no, no olvide escribir aclaro por segunda vez tiene 2 años. No escribo tan mal inner: no ella solo tiene una pésima ortografía. n/a: co- continuemos con el fic [la autora ríe nerviosamente])._

Mi bebe, duérmete no te preocupes. . . – dijo mirando al pequeño y soltando la pequeña flor roja que sostenía (_n/a: de las que le regalo Asuma) _ - ven, vamos a dormir – dijo alzándolo luego de limpiarse las lagrimas.

Mami no iores io te quero muso – el pequeño niño le sonrió con dulzura y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su mamá.

Bebe mañana iremos a un lugar, así que duerme bien. Oyasumi – pronuncio dulcemente la madre acostando al pequeño en su cuna.

Oyasumi, mami – susurro el niño quedándose profundo en un imperturbable sueño.

La mujer de ondulados y negros cabellos dio unos cuantos pasos hasta su cama y cayo rendida del sueño sobre la cama. Esa noche soñó. . .

**. . .soñó. . . **

Con un hermoso jardín, un jardín lleno de flores de distintas especies, de distintos colores, todas tan diferentes, pero todas tan bellas. El prado era verde, el más verde que hubiese visto en toda su vida. El camino por el que iba era amplio y cómodo de caminar enmarcado por hermosos y altos arboles de cerezo llenos de flores y frutos, se podía sentir en la atmosfera del lugar una paz absoluta que era totalmente tranquilizante. El clima era tan ligero, tan fresco, tan tranquilo y a más no poder describirlo era perfecto.

Camino y camino hasta llegar a un prado, donde seguían presentes aquellas bellas flores. A lo lejos divisó a 2 personas haciendo un picnic bajo un solitario árbol de cerezo en medio de todo el prado. Entonces comenzó a caminar en medio de aquel prado y al sentir el contacto de su piel y la vegetación del lugar descubrió que llevaba un hermoso vestido de tirantes blanco con bordados y detalles en rojo que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, el vestido no se ajustaba mucho a su bien formado cuerpo, el vestido es taba perfectamente combinado por una sandalias blancas con divina pedrería.

Se acerco a las 2 personas y descubrió que allí se encontraban su tan amado Asuma. El hombre llevaba unos pantalones de jean y una camisa blanca y suelta sin apuntar los 2 primeros botones de esta, todo combinado con unas varoniles sandalias blancas de cuero. Al lado del ya mencionado shinobi estaba un lindo niño de triguella piel como la de su padre, negros cabellos como los de su madre, pero lacios como los de su padre y de bello carmesí mirar. El pequeño llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco, camiseta blanca de apuntar y cuello en "V" y por último sandalias de apuntar blancas.

Su felicidad era totalmente inimaginable y a pesar de que ella sabía que eso no era más que un sueño estaba totalmente feliz y lo demostraba al máximo. Ella jamás pensó que podría hacerle presencia a aquella escena tan hermosa, a aquella escena que en la realidad seria un imposible. Comenzaron por almorzar aquel espectacular comida. Hicieron de todo rieron, jugaron, corrieron, se divirtieron. Mas ninguna pasada de la imaginación es infinita. . . el reloj despertador sonó, timbro dándole fin a esa perfecta e imposible vida. La despertó. . .

**. . .despertó. . .**

Ella y el niño se arreglaron, bañaron vistieron, desayunaron y demás. De camino al tal lugar compraron un ramo de esas flores rojas, de esas hermosas flores rojas que le recuerdan a ese hombre. Luego de tanto caminar por el dichoso lugar llegaron a una tumba, donde reposaba un encendedor plateado dejado allí hace unos años.

Deja las flores hijo. . . – le susurro al oído del niño que sostenía el ramo -. . .déjalas sobre la tumba de tu padre.

Hai – pronuncio en un susurro dulce mientras dejaba las flores.

La mujer cerró sus parpados y dejo escapar una solitaria lágrima. El viento soplo y pudo oír aquella anhelada y ronca voz pronunciar en un susurro "yo también te amo, Kurenai". De nuevo se escapo una solitaria lágrima pero esta lágrima era de felicidad. "Asuma" susurraron para si y para el viento los labios de Kurenai.

**¨FIN¨**

Bn. Es el fin, un lindo fin supongo. Espero les haya gustado porfa dejen reviews. Es tan triste que Asuma haya muerto T_T

Kishimoto!!!! PORQUE LO MATASTE SNIF…SNIF T_T

Pobre Kurenai se quedo solita y con un hijo T_T pero siempre lo llevara en su … corazon …

ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO A MIS LECTORES

*SaYoNaRa*


End file.
